Display fixtures are often used in retail stores or other environments to present various products to consumers. For example, electronic devices can be displayed in stores to draw the interest of potential consumers. The display fixtures may provide the consumers with the opportunity to handle or use a number of sample devices before purchasing an electronic device in a factory or otherwise sealed package.
Some display fixtures are specifically designed to provide consumer access to a number of digital cameras or other electronic devices. Sample devices can be lifted from a display fixture so that consumers can handle and explore features. A security tether cable may be connected between each of the sample cameras and the display fixture so as to deter theft. If a sample camera is moved beyond a predetermined distance from the display fixture, the security tether cable can activate an audible alarm to alert store workers. The audible alarm may continue until a store worker arrives at the display fixture to deactivate the alarm.
In some examples, display fixtures are configured to retain cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or other portable communication devices. The sample communication devices that are displayed at such a fixture may be arranged so that consumers can handle the device and inspect the user interface. In some circumstances, security tether cables are connected to the sample communication devices so as to deter theft. Here again, if a sample communication device is moved beyond a predetermined distance from the display fixture, the security tether cable can activate an audible alarm to alert store workers. The audible alarm may continue until a store worker arrives at the display fixture to deactivate the alarm.